


we forgot we were human

by shotgun_sammy



Category: 36 Questions (Podcast)
Genre: After the Cut, Beaches, F/M, Kissing, Sassy, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun_sammy/pseuds/shotgun_sammy
Summary: Judith stilled completely as Jase's lips collided with hers.After a second to process this situation, she stopped the recording on her phone and shoved it in her pocket to instead take Jase's face and pull him closer.
Relationships: Jase Connelly/Judith Ford
Kudos: 16





	we forgot we were human

Judith stilled completely as Jase's lips collided with hers.

After a second to process this situation, she stopped the recording on her phone and shoved it in her pocket to instead take Jase's face and pull him closer. Fuck the fucking record. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they couldn't find a breath between the two of them, and even then she pressed up against him, still sharing space in her blazer.

"Holy _shit_." Jase breathed.

"Yeah, that's another thing I let Natalie keep.. how fucking _awesome_ of a kisser I am." Judith gave a toothy smirk, that Jase absolutely mentally slapped himself for loving so much. This woman had lied to him for years about.. everything about her. Or, after tonight's lessons, he could tell that it was only really the parts of herself she didn't like. But he was still in pain because she still hurt him.. so why did he find her absolutely beautiful with her skin slightly damp from the rain at the house, a smirk on her face that was all too smug, and her hair all in her face from the wind? God dammit. His mothers would kill him for this.

He pulled her back into a kiss.


End file.
